A personal computer is typically coupled to peripherals that serve as computer-user interfaces. Such peripherals may include a keyboard, a mouse, and a monitor. Typically standard cables connecting each peripheral are around four feet long. Because of the characteristics of the connecting cables and their interfaces, the cables do not provide a reliable peripheral connection when they are much longer than twenty feet.
There are situations where it is desirable to separate the computer from the peripherals at distances much greater than allowed by typical standard peripheral cables. The apparatus to extend the distance between a computer and peripherals is called an extender or an extension system. In existing extenders, standard coaxial cables, shielded cables, and unshielded cables serve as communication channels. In addition, custom cables have been developed to provide an improved communication channel for some extender systems. The cables connecting the computer to the peripherals may be confined in a binder or may be separate cables for each of the desired connections. The apparatus or electronic boxes connected to the ends of each cable serve as interfaces between the computer and the cable at one end and the peripherals and the cable at the other end.